Starscream
Starscream is the second-in-command of the Decepticon forces in the Civil War. Cunning, ruthless, and possessing a silver tongue, this seeker is one to watch out for. But, much to everyone's surprise, he possesses a sense of honor, and a warrior's spark. He is not one to take lightly, for his plans often times may go awry, but he never gives up on trying to snag power for himself. Or so it seems... Appearance Starscream is a mech who stands approximately fifteen meters in height, give or take a few, with predominantly red and white armor. His head is primarily dark grey, and he has a white face with sunset orange optics. His wings bear the Decepticon insignia, and he has a sleek, but strong build. His altmode's cockpit is located on his chest and his legs have portions of its rear on them. Personality Despite being a cunning and ruthless warrior, Starscream possesses a sense of honor and more than once has doubted his allegiance to his lord. When the Plutarkians attacked a world he had been sent to subjugate, he was forced to fight alongside the natives to defend it, and at the same time, he experienced a revelation: that Megatron wasn't intent on peace or really restoring Cybertron to its former glory, like he claimed. All he wanted to do was conquer, and destroy anyone who opposed him. This led to a clear disregard for his own men, something that Starscream condoned. (While a loner, he does have comrades he likes, such as Demolisher, an old friend of his who he served alongside for countless stellar cycles.) He also has a secret respect for the Autobots, who continue to fight despite the odds, and he envies the higher officers, wishing he could join them at times. But his obligations to his trine and his friends in the Decepticons have led him to remain behind and deal with the abuse Megatron inflicts on him, both mentally and physically. He possesses a silver tongue, able to charm those around him with the right words, but due to his honorable spirit, he intends to keep his word. Starscream also cares deeply for the weaker species of his race, the Minicons, although if enough people of another species can earn his respect, then that species will become his priority for defense if he is in the area. Biography Skills and Abilities Starscream, being a seeker, is absolutely lethal in the air. His alt mode, a Mig jet, is sleek and deadly, just the way he likes it. He is able to outperform other fliers, making him an ace in aerial combat, matched only by the Autobot flier known as Jetfire. But besides the skill in the air, he is also very talented in the ways of the sword. His left wing is capable of turning into a sword, which has become his signature weapon. He also possesses the Star Saber, which is one of the three great Minicon weapons, in GF-007. His most powerful weapons are his null ray cannons, which form the engines of his altmode. These twin cannons possess enough power to destroy several Autobots, or even take down a Plutarkian warship at close point-blank range. He also has a pair of chest mounted laser cannons for surprise attacks. Relationships Allies Enemies Gems Rivals Quotes * "This is getting out of hand! The Plutarkians... We have to stop them here and now!" * "This Civil War is tearing us apart. We have to reunite as one race!" * Those slaggin' Gems... Why must they do this?!" * "Why can't you see that?!" * "Megatron... You're too blinded to see the real threat." * "I will gain power... one day, I will reform the Cybertronian Empire... so we can end those damn Gems and Plutarkians once and for all!" Trivia * Starscream is based on his Armada incarnation, but with his Prime self's silver tongue. Category:Cybertronians Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Robots